Un sentimiento
by iCute
Summary: Otogi parece estar interesado en alguien, y sin darse cuenta se encontró en desventaja.- Oneshot, Shounen-ai.


HoOOOooOoOOOoOola! ;D

Espero que se encuentren bien. Como siempre, y para no dejar la costumbre, ya vine con otro de mis bastarfics xD. Algo que seguramente los dejará con ganas de... ignorarme por completo, o algo así xD. Es que a muchos no les va interesar **. -.** (por eso es que no me animaba a subirlo °-°)

Igual, espero que les guste n-nU. Va con cariño para las personitas adoradoras de Ryou, y... se prepara para las pedradas ¡Ryuuji Otogi! (Duke Devlin, como quieran) xD. Aquí los puse que van en una misma aula, porque es mi historia y me amo (además de que no recuerdo si en realidad están en una misma clase -.-).

YuGiOh! No es mío, blah!

Wueno o.o

* * *

-

-

**Un sentimiento**

_Shounen-ai._

---

Había tenido una larga noche. Muchos de sus pensamientos no lo habían dejado dormir en paz y parecía que eso perduraría durante varios días más. De cualquier forma, siempre llegaría un nuevo amanecer en el cual todas sus perturbaciones se disiparían. La distracción debía ser buena.

Ryuuji se levantó de su cama un tanto agotado. El reloj se acercaba a la hora a la que debía de entrar a la escuela. No se preocupó en apresurarse, de todas formas llegaría a la misma hora que como siempre, como todos los días, una y otra vez.

Y eso lo aburría.

Salió de su casa anunciando que se iba. Subió al auto que lo llevaría en minutos a la escuela de Domino y emprendió el viaje. Antes de bajar, miró al cielo con suma flojera. Suspiró y sonrió con desdén, preparándose para su día.

Llegó a su aula y se dirigió lentamente hacia su pupitre. Aún faltaban alumnos por llegar, más sin embargo no faltaron las chicas que lo llegaron a saludar con emoción y coquetería.

Siempre tan igual.

Saludó a unos cuantos con un movimiento de cabeza, sin molestarse en hablar. Para todos, Otogi era alguien con quien querían tener algún tipo de acercamiento, aunque fuera uno no muy estrecho. Llamaba mucho la atención, a pesar de su a veces arrogante comportamiento.

Poco antes de que comenzaran las clases, vio como ingresaba al salón aquel extraño chico de cabellos blancos. Era un muchacho que, debía admitir, le intrigaba mucho. Observó como saludaba amablemente a algunos de sus compañeros y se sentaba justo al lado de la ventana que dejaba ver el cielo, a donde de inmediato dirigió su vista.

Y a él ni lo había notado.

Ryuuji entrecerró los ojos, ignorando el hecho. De cualquier forma, poco le importaba.

Fijó su mirada en su reloj de pulsera, notando el retraso del profesor. Todos los alumnos esperaban en sus bancos la llegada del hombre, que para suerte de muchos no se apresuraba en presentarse.

El de ojos verdes escuchaba el cuchicheo del salón, y por lo inusual que fuese, él se encontraba solo. Por lo regular siempre se hallaba entre muchos tantos, fuesen hombres o mujeres, y no era que le molestara, simplemente no lo veía necesario todo el tiempo.

Suspiró sin ganas, aburrido. Movió su mano sobre la mesita haciendo movimientos extraños y se detuvo al segundo.

Carajo.

Observó nuevamente al peliblanco, sin ocultar el hecho de querer hacerlo. Insistía en que ese chico era algo extraño, pero llamativo a la vez. A Ryou Bakura lo había conocido como un simple compañero más, después como a un temible enemigo. Algo psicópata por cierto. Gracias a las explicaciones de Yuugi y de los demás, sabía que el que hacía aquellas cosas terribles no era Ryou, sino algo fuera de su control; su yami.

Y eso, nadie se lo podía negar; era algo muy fuera de lo normal.

¡Yamis! - ¡Por Ra!

A pesar de que también Yuugi y Malik tenían una contraparte, no podía dejar de centrarse en el chico de cabello blanco. Había algo diferente en él que definitivamente le llamaba mucho la atención.

Pero no sabía qué era.

Se topó con su yami en algunas ocasiones. Era alguien bastante agresivo para su gusto, todo lo contrario a su calmado compañero. Lucía un tanto diferente a éste último, porque a pesar de ser iguales habían marcadas diferencias en su aspecto, como el hecho de que el yami tenía cara de querer matar a alguien en todo momento. 

Ahora tenía entendido que aquel sujeto vivía junto a Ryou, y sinceramente no le veía el sentido. Quizás se había vuelto "bueno y bondadoso" de la noche a la mañana, y hubo, después de todo, un final feliz. Había algo que definitivamente no cuadraba.

Pero en fin, como si aquello le interesara.

Volvió su vista a la pizarra, para después de unos instantes, volverla a redirigir a Bakura.

Doblemente, carajo.

Otogi cerró sus ojos con parsimonia, disimulando la atención que le prestaba a su compañero. Debía admitir que lo hacía muy mal, pues sus compañeras de inmediato lo notaron y murmuraron entre ellas.

¡Pero es que ahora si era justificable el observarlo!

Aunque claro que no confesaría que lo hacía seguidamente.

Hoy había notado que aquel muchacho de contextura delgada, ojos caoba y educados modales se veía distinto, distinto a días anteriores. Se reflejaba en su mirar.

Ryou Bakura se veía más animado y alegre, despreocupado y entusiasmado. Otogi sabía que eso no era común en él, ya que siempre lo veía algo decaído, serio... ¿y porqué no? hasta triste.

Sabía que él era diferente a los demás.

Sin embargo, le dio gusto ver así a ese chico. No podía entenderlo ni explicarlo, y no pretendía justificarse. En verdad le agradaba verlo sonriendo.

Momentos después llegó el apurado profesor, disculpándose con la clase por su retraso. Recibió el saludo de parte de sus alumnos y comenzó a impartir su materia. Ryuuji no se molestaba en prestarle atención, tan solo miraba un punto al frente con bastante pesadez. Escuchaba lo que el hombre hablaba, y a veces hacía anotaciones simples en su cuaderno. Volvía a la rutina.

Sin más sucesos importantes, transcurrió el horario escolar para Otogi. Sin prisa alguna tomó sus pertenecías y salió del aula con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado.

Al salir, notó que el cielo se encontraba despejado y parecía avivarse un poco más. Parecía un lindo día para pasear. Ésta vez caminaría hasta su casa.

Se despidió de sus compañeros negándoles amablemente la invitación para salir. Las chicas se decepcionaron y le sonrieron derrotadas, no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual a Ryuuji no le importó para nada. 

Recibía muchos de esos. 

Luego de alejarse de aquellos muchachos, emprendió su camino hacia la plaza, la cual no quedaba muy lejos. De ahí tomaría el atajo por el centro y llegaría hasta su tienda. 

Atravesó varias calles y después de unos momentos, detuvo abruptamente su andar al llegar a una esquina.

Ryou y su yami se encontraban caminado juntos. El de ojos verdes los miró por unos instantes y de inmediato pensó con sarcasmo que talvez era tan "súper" su relación que hasta el sujeto _"ese"_ ya se las daba de ir por Ryou a la escuela, en total muestra de su bonito cambio y amabilidad.

Menuda tontería.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, ahí se encontraban.

Otogi razonó por un momento, creyendo que talvez aquello era algo frecuente, y que poco debía de intrigarle. Sin embargo verlos así lo hacía pensar que eso no era del todo normal. Incluso le pareció ver que el mayor sonreía.

El de cabello negro alcanzó a distinguir como su compañero de clases hablaba y hablaba sin parar, mientras que el otro lo escuchaba con atención sonriendo de medio lado. Se veían, por decirlo así, muy amistosos entre sí.

De pronto, y muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, pudo observar como el yami se llevaba a Ryou hacia la pared de un local, lo abrazaba con fuerza y al instante, se fundía en un beso con él.

Se estaban besando.

Las facciones normalmente despreocupadas de Ryuuji lentamente comenzaron a dejar notar su sorpresa al descubrir lo que sucedía enfrente suyo. Una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho y apartó la mirada, confundido.

Ahora creía entender porque Ryou se encontraba tan animado en la mañana. ¿Sería aquel su motivo?

Otogi no lo sabía con precisión, sin embargo, y por desubicado que pareciere, quería irse lejos de ahí. Las hojas que el viento arrancaba de los árboles lo llamaron a la realidad, cuando distrajeron a su visión. No quería volver a mirar, pero de cualquier forma lo volvió a hacer antes de marcharse, para observar lo último que quería ver.

_Ryou Bakura._

¿Pues que tenía ese chico, que lo hacía tan especial?

Al parecer, el menor de los peliblancos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Una cara de sorpresa había desterrado a las inocentes facciones que recién se habían formado en su rostro al terminar aquel contacto con su yami. Ryou tuvo la impresión de que Otogi estaba más que fuera de su siempre confiado carácter.

"¿Qué ocurre, hikari?" Preguntó el mayor al ver que Ryou parecía haber estado ausente por unos instantes. El de mirada aguda estaba de espaldas a la calle, ignorando la presencia del de cabellos oscuros.

Volvió a reiterar la pregunta, impacientándose, pero al notar que su hikari no le respondería optó por darse la vuelta y mirar que tanto veía el menor. No ocultó la ligera sorpresa que le causó el ver al sujeto aquel, compañero de Ryou, observarlos fijamente.

Lo recordaba. En alguna ocasión se había encontrado con ese muchacho cara a cara, pero, a sabiendas de todo lo que ocurría en torno a Ryou, Otogi Ryuuji lejos de agradarle, llegaba a molestarle. 

Miraba mucho a su hikari.

El espíritu parpadeó con desgane luego de unos momentos, riendo levemente. Ahora sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

Otogi se topó con la mirada de ambos, y no pudo evitar notar la extraña sonrisa que esbozaba la contraparte de Ryou. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de reemprender su camino.

Se olvidaría.

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, Ryuuji podía escuchar la silenciosa y pausada burla proveniente del mayor.

Como si hubiese sido una victoria.

-

-

**END**

* * *

--

Muy culera narración, temática, trama, final y todo lo demás, lo sé! xDDDU. No quedé a gusto! XD. Pero igual, quería escribir algo con mi adorado Otogi, aunque lo jodiera al final xD (a ver si luego traigo algo más bonito, gomen n.n)

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, créanme o.o

Y por favor, escriban! TOT -saca su cuchillo de plástico- o... o... habrá sangre o.ó (falsa, por supuesto xD!), Nah, no me hagan caso, no les quiero caer gorda xP.

Nyyee, nos vemos °¬°. Gracias por leer! n0n 

_S&S_


End file.
